Fox Hugo Pan and the Villains
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof of Fox "Peter Pan and the Pirates" Cast: *Peter Pan - Hugo (Hugo the Troll) *Wendy Darling - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Equestria Girls) *John Darling - Matt (Cyberchase) *Michael Darling - Leo (Little Einsteins) *TinkerBell - Crysta (FernGully) *Captain Hook - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Mr. Smee - Count von Count (Sesame Street) *The Lost Boys Played By: Salem, Asterix, Obelix, Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Tiger Lily - Hugolina (Hugo the Troll) *Indian Chief - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Nana - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *George Darling - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Captain Hook's Pirates - Jasper and Horace, Banzai, Ed, Honest John, Gideon, Stromboli, Chief, Humbert, and Rhino Guards (101 Dalmatians, The Lion King, Pinocchio, The Fox and the Hound, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Robin Hood) *Seagulls - Chip (The Little Engine That Could) *Hippopotamus - Dexter as a Hippopotamus (Dexter's Laboratory) *Apes Family - Donkey Kong and his gang *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav Trivia *Hugo will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing, shoes, and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground, but will have long hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, and will carry a light blue lightsaber. Hugo's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Flash Dashing on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Fluttershy and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Fluttershy will be wearing Wendy Darling's clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Matt will be wearing John Darling's glasses, hat, pyjamas, and shoes and will carry an umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Leo will be wearing Michael Darling's pyjamas and slippers throughout the entire movie. *Crysta will be wearing Tinkerbell's clothing and shoes and will be carrying a wand throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, shoes, hat with feather, pegleg, and hook, and will carry a red lightsaber. Flash Dashing's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Hugo on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Count von Count will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, glasses, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Eddy will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.,wav sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Edd will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ed will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Magenta will be wearing a black collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon